Awkward
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Oneshot! Nick and Mandy get STUCK in an awkward situation and the lab finds out at fault of their own. "Babe... I think I'm stuck." Nick said in a worried southern twang. Part of the Awkward One-Shot series!


Awkward

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review! One shot! I was watching true life and started thinking. I'm starting to explore Nick and Mandy. I'm still working on my other stories, I have just had a rough couple of days and needed to write something to lift my spirits... I guess. This is my demented idea of a romantic comedy. Let me just warn you now. Not my usual stuff but is still good. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Nick kisses Mandy's jaw as her mouth hung up as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Mandy laid back holding Nick's sweaty forearms. Her other moving to his chest feeling his heart beat as she remained propped up on her elbows, and her legs lazily wrapped around his waist. Nick's hair that was usually combed to perfection was now filled with sweat and was astray. The perfect ending to a perfect date Mandy thought. Nick moved and rested his forehead on hers and kissed her deeply. Mandy lazily moved her hand to the back of Nick's head. She felt exhausted as she laid back.

"God, you're amazing." Nick said breathless. Mandy smiled and kissed him again.

"You're not too bad yourself." Mandy said then she felt a strange sensation when Nick moved again. Nick face changed to confused as he tried to move again. Then Mandy felt pain, she tugged her nails into Nick's back and gritted her teeth.

"Ouch, Mandy." Nick hissed trying to move.

"What are you doing?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"I can't get out." Nick said worried and in pain as he tried to pull out again.

"What?" Mandy said, they both go to look at the point of their connection and they knock foreheads. Nick's arms started to shake with fatigue. Nick moved his hand down there.

"Babe... I think I'm stuck." Nick said, he tried to pull out again causing them both a lot of pain. Mandy put her hand on Nick's lower abs.

"Okay..." she said as Nick moved to get on his back hoisting Mandy on top. Mandy tried to pull herself off but Nick grabbed her hips and sat up.

"I'm going to need you to stop doing what you're doing." Nick said still clinching his jaw shut.

"What are we going to do?" Mandy said, she could see the pain and discomfort in Nick's face. Mandy felt beyond embarrassed and covered her face. She felt Nick move and cover her with the sheet and kiss her shoulder.

"I'm going to call for help." Nick whispered reaching for his phone. The pain and discomfort they were in was causing them both stress. Mandy took his phone and sighed.

"I'll call." Mandy said looking down ashamed and embarrassed. She felt Nick hug her.

"It's going to be alright." Nick said trying to smile but the pain kind of prevented a good smile. Mandy watched as Nick lay back covering his face with one of her pillows.

Did he know how gorgeous he was? Even now, she watched as his toned stomach became more defined with each breath. She could tell he didn't want to hurt her physically or emotionally especially now.

"... What's the nature of your emergency?" Mandy heard the operator say again.

"ummm... I need medical." Mandy said giving her address.

"What's going on?" the operator asked.

"Umm... I'm stuck." Mandy said but Nick chimed in tucking his on hand behind his head.

"You're not stuck. I'm stuck." Nick teased holding Mandy's hand.

"My boyfriend's stuck." Mandy corrected.

"Where's he stuck ma'am?" the operator asked confused.

"In me." Mandy said quietly.

"Where?" the operator asked again.

"Inside of me." Mandy said embarrassed. She heard Nick chuckle and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Oh, medical has been dispatched." the operator continued to talk but Mandy was distracted by Nick as he sat up and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Mandy said holding onto Nick but his moving was causing her more pain and discomfort.

"We can't go to the hospital naked, darling." Nick said throwing a pair of sweats on the bed for him and her. Nick sat on the bed finally giving Mandy some relief but hurting Nick tremendously. Nick hunched forward resting his head on her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Mandy asked moving him so she could put his shirt on. Nick hissed as he helped Mandy get dressed. Mandy wrapped the sheet around their waists as Nick pulled on a pair of sweats the best he could. Mandy hung up the phone as Nick laid back and started to squirm and then he scooped her up and went to her living room.

"Paramedics are here." Nick said relieved.

"This is the most embarrassing day of my life." Mandy pouted into her hands but Nick hugged her.

"It's definitely up there." Nick chuckled but kept his arms around Mandy. "It'll be a great story to tell our grand kids." Nick chuckled Mandy giggled which caused her muscles to tighten up and gave them both pain.

"Did someone call for help?" they heard the paramedics say as they knocked.

"Yeah, we are in here." Mandy yelled, the paramedics came in cautious. The paramedics looked confused at each other.

"I'm stuck." Nick said trying to save Mandy from any further embarrassment.

"Go get the stretcher," the paramedic said to his partner as he put his gloves on. "May I take a look?" the medic asked, Nick looked at Mandy as she nodded. "Are you guys in pain?"

"yup." they said in unison.

"What were you doing when this started?" the medic asked, Nick look flabbergasted at the young man.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we were doing, boss?" Nick said annoyed. Mandy caresses his face trying to calm his nerves.

"Does the pain radiate anywhere?" the medic asked ignoring Nick's hostility. Nick nodded.

"No, not really." Nick said he was grateful Mandy was able to calm him. The paramedic looked at Mandy.

"All of... Down there... Hurts." Mandy said blushing.

"We are going to take a set of vitals, start an IV, and go to the hospital." the paramedic said they nodded.

Once in the ambulance and they had some pain medicine in them they we're finally able to relax a little bit. Mandy saw Nick struggle to stay awake, she chuckled to herself seeing his flush skin he was still a little sweaty. Mandy scratched his lower abs seductively. Nick smiled and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"All pooped out, Stokes?" Mandy teased, Nick gave her a sleepy smile.

"What can I say you sure put it on me..." Nick said tired Mandy's face turned the reddest he's ever seen. Nick had forgotten that he was in the back of an ambulance. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Nick said blushing.

"You are lucky I love you." Mandy said kissing Nick's forehead. Mandy looked over at the blushing medic.

"This isn't the first time we've been on a call like this." the medic said chuckling. "But you guys have been the funniest."

"Really?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Really. The one time the guy fell asleep before we got there and the girlfriend was hitting him trying to wake him up. We were able to separate them there, though." the medic said as they pulled into the hospital.

As they were walking in the emergency room Mandy saw Nick's face fall and his eyes go big. Nick covered his face.

"Don't look Mandy." Nick said taking off his sweater giving it to her.

"Who is it?" Mandy asked trying to nonchalantly hide her face.

"Oh shoot..." Nick said, she saw Nick's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Hey Nick," DB said invitingly as he came and stood next to their stretcher as the paramedic waited for their nurse. "Mandy? Fingerprint tech Mandy?" DB said confused.

"Hey boss." Mandy said awkwardly. DB turned and looked at Nick. Nick couldn't tell if DB was going to yell or laugh at them.

"Heya DB, what brings you to desert palms?" Nick asked even more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Charlie, he sprained his ankle at the house... I expect you in my office first thing." DB said to Nick. Nick looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes sir." Nick said his face still very red.

"I expect to see you both at work." DB said Mandy nodded. DB shook his head and walked away.

"Oh my god." Nick said wiping his face.

"I'm so sorry." Mandy said looking down. Such a wonderful evening out and things got even better when they got home and now here they are... Stuck. The paramedics brought them into their room as they spoke with the nurse.

"You're beautiful." Nick said touching her face.

"This is the worst day ever. I'm so sorry. I thought we could make this special and..." Mandy said but Nick kissed her quickly.

"I could think of a couple things that would be worst. I mean this does stink but there's no one I rather be stuck inside then you." Nick said sweetly holding her hand.

"Morphine makes you silly." Mandy teased, Nick gave her a goofy smile.

"Hello, my name is Danielle and I will be your attending nurse tonight," the nurse introduced. "Can you tell me what's going on tonight?"

"We are stuck." Mandy said, the nurse put a set of gloves on. The nurse moved the sheet and started to give them a physical exam. Nick's face turned the reddest she's ever seen as he looked uncomfortable.

"Ma'am I believe what's going is that you are having a muscle spasms which is preventing him from being able to pull out," the nurse said removing her gloves. "So I'm going get you a shot of a muscle relaxer hopefully that will loosen the muscles up. The doctor is going to come in and confirm..." she said as their doctor came in the room. Nick rolled his eyes, they would have the oldest person alive as their doctor who immediately disapproved of their relations.

"Hello I'm Dr. Zimmerman, I heard you were stuck." the doctor said trying to be cheerful. His hands were cold... Really cold, Nick thought.

"I have the muscle relaxer." the nurse said.

"Give it to her." the doctor ordered, the nurse gave Mandy the medicine.

"We will check back in a few minutes." the nurse said as the duo left.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked watching Mandy relax as she tried to let the medicine work. Nick started to feel some relief as did Mandy.

"It's working." Mandy said gripping Nick's shirt. She was finally able to feel Nick inside her with no tightness and pain. Flaccid or not it felt nice.

"Okay." Nick said, watching Mandy's face.

"Ready?" Mandy asked but before Nick could respond she popped herself off of him. Nick immediately sprang up.

"Ouch." Nick said, but they were finally separated. This awkward nightmare was over... So they thought.

Mandy had a couple X-rays done to rule out any possible fractures to her pelvis. She was diagnosed with a muscle strain, and had to go to physical therapy and follow up for her gynecologist. No sex for at least two to three weeks, which Nick thought was the worst news he heard all night. Although, Nick had the luxury of a thorough physical examination by Dr. Zimmerman. Nick vowed he'd never come back to the hospital. Besides for some bruising and swelling Nick was alright.

The next shift Mandy sat in her car trying to get the strength to see her boss and the physical strength to walk. She was still very sore but she saw Nick walk in and he had his own painful step. Mandy looked at her clock and realized she had to leave it else she'd be late.

When Mandy got inside the lab she saw Nick in break room. She moved as quickly as she could to the locker room to get her lab coat and put her stuff away.

"How do you feel?" she heard Nick say as he rest on the locker next to her.

"I'm alright... A little sore," she said putting her jacket in the locker. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Nick said sipping his coffee before giving it to Mandy. "Do you have my pants on?" Nick whispered moving her lab coat to see she was wearing a pair of his dress pants.

"And your underwear." she said shutting her locker going to the break room. Nick followed, unbeknownst to them everyone watched as they limped inside.

"What?"

"What? I have an ice pack on now if I wore a pair of my pants it would have looked like I have a penis. Your underwear holds the ice pack better than mine." Mandy whispered quiet serious. Nick smiled at Mandy as he fought laughter.

"Okay then." Nick said fixing his own cup of coffee.

"Speaking of penis... How's yours?" Mandy said quiet loud as the break room door opened. Nick and Mandy looked at Morgan as she wanted to come in but just backed up and left. "Oh my god." Mandy said blushing.

"Why are you so awkward?" Nick teased Mandy playfully pushed him. Mandy's face was as red as a tomato. "How can you even wear underwear?" Nick asked stirring his coffee.

"What?" Mandy asked confused. "Are you not wearing any underwear?"

"No, they were rubbing." Nick said nonchalantly.

"You're lying." Mandy accused Nick shook his head. Mandy pulled on his waist band and saw for herself that he was in fact not wearing any underwear.

"I'm not lying." Nick teased again as Mandy's face again went weird as she saw Archie and Hodges walk by.

"I'm never going to be able to show my face again." Mandy said blushing.

"I can't believe you just did that." Nick chuckled but was still a little shocked.

"Shut up," Mandy said leaving the break room. Mandy passes Hodges in the hallway and blushes again. Mandy buries her face in her hand and hurries to her lab.

She almost wanted to cry. She felt embarrassed beyond belief all she wanted was to nurse her injury and hide from the world but no she was at work. Her boyfriend not as sensitive as she thought he should be. Luckily Nick had stayed at least she just wished he was a little more understanding.

Why were they so awkward together? Mandy's sister had warned her about being too comfortable with someone could cause everyone else to think they were weird. Her sister already thought that they were awkward and weird when she found them having a Nerf gun war. She went in her lab and saw a rose on her computer. Mandy put her coffee down and smiled as she picked up the rose smelling it. She found a note underneath the rose.

_You are amazing. I don't care how awkward our nights are or what anyone else thinks. I'm here to stay and here for you. I love you ~ Nick_

Mandy couldn't help but smile. She loves Nick's little love letters that are short and sweet, and always to the point. She could almost hear him reading it to her in his sweet southern whisper. She held the note close to her heart and smiled feeling a little relieved. She heard one small tap on the glass and saw Nick smiling at her before he joined up with the rest of the team.

* * *

A little fluff towards the end. What did you think?


End file.
